pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Stretch
'''Stretch' is one of the supporting antagonists in Toy Story 3, but in the end she reformed. ''Toy Story 3'' Stretch is a purple rubbery octopus toy at Sunnyside Daycare. She has sticky suckers on her 8 tentacles and has glitter all over her body. Stretch starts out as one of Lotso's minions, helping with the capture of Andy's toys with her elastic tentacles. Later, she and her cohorts catch Woody and his friends trying to escape Sunnyside via the garbage chute, and is to push them into the dumpster should they not admit defeat. After Ken, who has recently reformed, addresses the toys that Lotso has placed himself on top of a pyramid he has made the toys into, Stretch begins to doubt Lotso's leadership and motives. As Woody and Lotso have a heated argument about Daisy, Lotso's former owner, Stretch is seen to visibly cringe at Lotso's true demeanor being revealed. After Lotso destroys Big Baby's old pendant, he angrily orders Stretch to push Woody and his friends into the dumpster, which Stretch is now reluctant to do. Eventually, Lotso is thrown into the dumpster by Big Baby, and Stretch is petrified and shocked at what has happened. She then quickly leaves the area, letting Andy's toys escape and leaving Lotso to his fate in the dumpster. During the film credits, she is seen happily greeting a bunch of new toys that are donated to Sunnyside in a box that includes an Emperor Zurg action figure and uses her tentacles to lift them out of the box and lower them safely onto the floor. Later, she is seen hanging out at the "beach party" in what has used to be "The Box". Later that same night, she is seen dancing and giving Ken high fives as all the Sunnyside toys are having a disco party in the Butterfly Room. The next day, after Bonnie Anderson places her backpack in the rack, Stretch sneaks out from behind a lunchbox above Bonnie's backpack to place a letter from Ken to Woody, Buzz, and the gang living at Bonnie's house into the backpack to let them know that Sunnyside has become a happier place for everyone. Toy Description From Official Website: Gallery stretchk.png|Stretch grabbing Jessie with her tentacles when she tried to escape. Stretch Angry Face.jpg|An angry Stretch goes down from the chute to push down the toys. Zurg Sunnyside.jpg|A reformed Stretch uses her long arms to safely take the new toys out of the box to the ground that were donated to Sunnyside that include an Emperor Zurg Stretch with toys.jpg|Hamm, Slinky, and Barbie each shake hands with Stretch when they arrive in Sunnyside. Trivia * When Stretch was first revealed, some fans mistook the character for being a male because her design didn't make it exactly clear what gender the toy is, but since Whoopi Goldberg voices Stretch, she is obviously a female. * Stretch appears to be based on the Wacky WallWalker toys from the 1980s. * Whoopi Goldberg, Stretch's voice actress, also voiced Shenzi the hyena from The Lion King. Category:Toy Story 3 Characters